


Caro diario

by crackpairingfan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Golden Kingdom, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Remembers, Sailor Senshi Friendship, Sailor Senshi Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: Ogni principessa che si rispetti ha bisogno di confidare i suoi pensieri più nascosti, i suoi sogni, i suoi desideri e le sue speranze con la certezza che mai nessuno potrà indovinarli, rovinarli o distruggerli. A questo serve un diario. E le principesse delle Luna non sono le uniche i cui pensieri e sentimenti sono degni di nota. Come passano il loro tempo le altre Princess quando non gravitano attorno al Silver Millennium? Cosa sognano? Cosa sperano? Quali avvenimenti degni di nota vivono? In questa raccolta si dà spazio a loro. Leggete ed entrate per un attimo nelle loro vite
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Sailor Pluto, Princess Jupiter/Nephrite, Princess Mars Jadeite, Princess Mercury/Zoisite, Princess Serenity/Adonis, Princess Uranus/Princess Neptune, Princess Venus/Kunzite
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Princess Mars, 17 aprile

17 Aprile  
Caro diario,  
quella di oggi è stata una giornata davvero memorabile, non credo di aver mai vissuto tanti momenti speciali come quelli appena trascorsi! Al solo pensiero il cuore mi batte forte e mi viene la voglia di mettermi a saltare… e credimi.. lo farei se non sapessi che sarebbe quantomeno sconveniente per una fanciulla del mio rango. Ringrazio il cielo che tu sia solo un oggetto e non una persona reale perché altrimenti mi prenderesti per pazza… io stessa mi prenderei per pazza ma oggi davvero non riesco a controllarmi, sono successe troppe cose meravigliose e l’unico modo che ho per calmare i battiti del mio cuore è confidarle a qualcuno… o qualcosa. Potrei parlarne con una delle mie amiche… o con la mamma… ma Mercury e le altre sono troppo distanti, ora e la mamma è troppo impegnata e non posso disturbarla, anche se so che se glielo chiedessi, lascerebbe tutti i suoi impegni, per ascoltarmi. Non potrebbe dissuaderla nemmeno una proposta di papà, nemmeno la più interessante che potrebbe farle, non ci sarebbe storia, vincerei sempre io su tutto, lo so. Ma non sarebbe corretto da parte mia, non devo essere egoista, devo imparare ad essere forte e indipendente e confidarmi con queste pagine è un modo come un altro per iniziare. A questo punto, devo solo decidere da che parte cominciare. Potrei dirti, innanzitutto, che da oggi ho anch’io le mie guerriere e il mio cristallo… e che ho un’arma fantastica, che non posso fare a meno di rimirare tutt’ora: per stasera ho avuto il permesso di tenerla con me, ma da domani dovrò riporla nell’armeria assieme alle armi di papà. Non ci posso pensare, non voglio… e troverò un modo per impedirlo, o non sarò più Princess Mars! Ma probabilmente sto facendo fin troppa confusione, vediamo se riesco a raccontare come si è svolto tutto, fin dal principio. Stamattina dopo aver concluso l’addestramento con la mamma, che sta cercando di insegnarmi a restare immobile nella stessa posizione per un tempo sempre più lungo, stavo per recarmi nella sala delle armi, dove papà aveva detto di avere una sorpresa per me. È stato proprio questo il motivo per cui ho ritardato: il pensiero della sorpresa, la voglia di sapere di cosa si trattasse, erano così forti che più volte mi sono deconcentrata dalla meditazione. La mamma se ne è accorta e mi ha punita, facendomi restare lì con lei di più, finché non sono riuscita a togliermi quel pensiero dalla testa e a concentrarmi sui suoi esercizi. A quel punto, si è alzata, concedendomi di fare lo stesso ed invitandomi a raggiungere papà. Non me lo sono fatto ripetere due volte e, cercando di evitare di mettermi a correre, ho sollevato leggermente la gonna del mio abito sacerdotale dirigendomi con passo rapido ma cadenzato verso l’armeria, dove sapevo che lui mi stava aspettando. Ormai so bene come devo comportarmi, sono anni che seguo questo addestramento senza protestare. Già… sono passati quasi dodici anni da quando fui invitata, per la prima volta al Silver Millennium e, nonostante tutto, ricordo ogni istante di quel giorno come se fosse appena trascorso: fu il giorno in cui mi venne chiesto di prendermi cura di Princess Serenity, accettando lo stesso impegno che mia madre aveva assunto nei confronti di Queen Serenity il giorno del primo attacco di Nehellenia. All'epoca ero davvero entusiasta di questa scelta, Princess Serenity era così dolce che non poteva essere diversamente: era un onore avere una protetta speciale come lei. E sono ancora entusiasta, nonostante tutti i duri allenamenti a cui mi sono dovuta sottoporre, nonostante abbia dovuto sacrificare la mia infanzia ad allenare il mio corpo e il mio spirito per diventare una brava combattente, una ragazza intelligente e scaltra, in grado di utilizzare poteri spirituali al pari degli attacchi fisici o di quelli del Mars Crystal. E soprattutto, avrei dovuto imparare ad utilizzare qualsiasi tipo di arma E queste pagine conoscono a menadito questi avvenimenti. Dov'ero rimasta…? Ah sì, ecco, dicevo, che non appena la mamma mi ha detto di raggiungere papà l’ho subito ascoltata con gioia, felice di interrompere finalmente quella sfinente esercitazione al silenzio e all'immobilità. Giunta nell'armeria, ho trovato papà già in mia attesa accanto ad una serie di tiri a segno. Non era la prima volta che mi esercitavo con l’arco… ma in quel momento ho avvertivo una sensazione nuova, diversa e ora so il perché. Alcuni passi hanno risuonato nell'erba e pochi istanti dopo la mamma ha preso posto di fianco a papà, invitandomi ad avvicinarmi a loro. Ho annuito, incerta, ma curiosa di scoprire cosa avevano in mente e con sommo stupore ho visto papà tendere le mani in avanti chiudendo gli occhi. A quel punto la mia curiosità era alle stelle: sono quasi certa che i miei occhi abbiano brillato quando ho visto mio padre far comparire un grande arco d’ebano che, poco dopo, ha cominciato a bruciare senza fargli male e senza consumarsi.  
Non dimenticherò mai le parole con cui me lo ha teso:  
“Questo, figlia mia, è l’arco della nostra famiglia, nato dal cuore del nostro Mars Crystal ai tempi in cui il nostro primo sovrano, tuo nonno, instaurò il regno. Questo arco è il simbolo della nostra conoscenza e del nostro impegno nell'arte della guerra. Rappresenta anche il nostro equilibrio interiore, ciò che dovremmo sempre essere fino alla fine dei tempi: ora lo affidiamo a te, figlia mia, perché tramite esso tu contribuisca a mantenere la pace nel Sistema Solare e con l’augurio che tu possa essere come questa freccia, precisa e sicura rivolta verso il tuo obiettivo, pronta a difendere con tutte le tue forze colei che rappresenta la nostra speranza per il futuro” Ho ascoltato ogni parola con il cuore che mi rimbombava nelle orecchie, non mi sarei mai aspettata una cosa del genere. Cioè… sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe venuto un giorno come questo… ma mi ero sempre immaginata che sarebbe stato durante l’annuncio del mio fidanzamento o addirittura dopo o nel momento in cui fossi diventata Queen e avessi preso con mio marito, il posto dei miei genitori… ma di certo non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe stato oggi… ho cercato però, di scacciare quei pensieri e di concentrarmi nell'esercitazione con l’arco, volevo subito imparare ad utilizzarlo al meglio. Non saprei dire per quanto mi sono esercitata mirando ai tiri a segno e cercando di far arrivare la freccia nel centro esatto seguendo i consigli di papà che mi diceva dove mirare, come tenere le braccia e mi dava consigli di ogni genere. Proprio lui, ad un certo punto, mi ha fatto cenno di smettere. Ho obbedito, tornando di fronte a lui e alla mamma e stavolta è stata lei a parlare:  
“Per oggi può bastare, Mars. Ora vai nelle tue stanze e preparati, a breve riceveremo la visita della sovrana di Coronis e di alcune delle componenti del suo esercito, che assisteranno alla cerimonia durante la quale ti sarà consegnato il Mars Crystal”. Ora devo essere sincera, almeno con queste pagine… nonostante su Marte la temperatura sia sempre molto bassa e io sia ormai abituata al freddo, ho sentito un lungo brivido correre lungo la mia schiena: avevo aspettato per anni questo momento e finalmente era arrivato… e sarebbe stato in presenza di persone che non conoscevo! Ad essere sincera non sapevo se essere eccitata o spaventata… e probabilmente se non fosse stato per gli esercizi che mi ha insegnato la mamma non sarei mai riuscita a calmarmi in tempo. Ma per fortuna li conosco, così ho potuto metterli in pratica e ritrovare la calma e il contegno necessari per affrontare la situazione. Mi sono poi rivolta ad Alala, la mia fidata dama, che da sempre è al mio fianco, perché mi aiutasse. Mi viene da ridere al ricordo di come mi ha spronato “Avanti milady, fate vedere che non avete paura di nulla, non sarà una visita di una sovrana che neanche conoscete a preoccuparvi” Col senno di poi, ammetto che aveva ragione ed anche in quel momento, per fortuna, riuscì a calmarmi, aiutandomi ad indossare una lunga veste rossa che faceva, volontariamente o meno, risaltare tutte le mie forme, e dopo che mi ebbe posato la corona con il rubino sul capo, sollevai la testa decisa: ero pronta. Appena in tempo, direi, perché un istante dopo qualcuno, non ricordo chi, ha bussato alla porta, avvisandomi che i miei genitori mi stavano aspettando. Senza attendere oltre li ho raggiunti nella sala del trono e mi sono seduta sul trono più basso alla sinistra di mio padre. Poco dopo il paggio ha annunciato l’arrivo della regina di Coronis, che si è presentata con altre due ragazze al seguito. Sembravano carine, anche se un po’ spaesate. Erano due sorelle ed hanno annunciato di essere qui per prestare il loro giuramento di obbedienza. Indossavano un’uniforme bianca da semplici soldati, nulla di che. Era la loro principessa ad attirare tutta l’attenzione. Aveva due maestose ali nere, che teneva rispettosamente ripiegate dietro la schiena, ma che difficilmente passavano inosservate, la sua carnagione era scura e i suoi capelli sembravano essere stati inondati dalla lava di un vulcano. E che dire del suo vestito? Lungo fino ai piedi, nero, semplice ma raffinato. Sembrava stretto, di quelli che si usano solo per i balli e le occasioni speciali, eppure lei vi si muoveva come fosse una seconda pelle. Si è inchinata senza dire una parola,. Ero sicura che non ci fosse altro da attendere, ma i miei genitori indugiavano ancora e io…proprio non capivo. Finché il paggio ha annunciato l’arrivo di “sir Jaedite, dal regno della Terra”. Oh cielo, non so dirti quanto fossi…eccitata, emozionata e… non lo so, non me lo aspettavo proprio! Quando l’ho visto arrivare in alta uniforme ho dovuto fare violenza su me stessa per restare al mio posto e non saltargli al collo! Ho sbirciato mia madre: sicuramente era stata una sua idea. Lei ha avuto solo il tempo di rivolgermi un sorriso, mentre anche Jaedite si inchinava a lei e mio padre e andava a mettersi a qualche metro di distanza dai troni, in silenziosa attesa. A quel punto, poi mio padre si è alzato, seguito da mia madre: era arrivato il momento. Mi sono alzata anch’io e mi sono inginocchiata al loro cospetto, poi mia madre ha fatto comparire tra le sue mani il Mars Crystal e mio padre ha cominciato a parlare.  
«Da oggi, il cuore del nostro pianeta, il Mars Crystal, grazie al quale tutti noi abbiamo i nostri poteri e che ci consente una vita lunga e in salute, ha una nuova custode. È giunto il momento che mia figlia Mars prenda il posto di mia moglie. Alzati, figlia».  
Mi sono alzata e sai una cosa? Non ero tesa, neanche emozionata. Sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto alla perfezione, ero preparata. Mio padre, a quel punto ha fatto un passo indietro e mia madre è avanzata, poi il Mars Crystal è comparso tra le sue mani ed ha levitato lentamente fin sopra le nostre teste. Ho chiuso gli occhi e ho lasciato che il suo potere mi inondasse… e non ci è voluto molto per sentirmi come avvolta da un mare di fuoco. Ma il fuoco non mi bruciava, non mi aggrediva e mi è bastato muovere una mano per sottometterlo al mio volere. Non avevo paura, non potevo averne, io sono fatta di fuoco, nelle mie vene scorre lava ardente. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi, il Mars Crystal galleggiava di fronte a me. Ho teso una mano e lui si è posato su di essa, poi è scomparso. Ora è parte integrante del mio cuore, ora dentro di me ho i ricordi di mia madre e mia nonna e sono ufficialmente l’erede legittima del pianeta. Una festa, dici? Avremmo dovuto celebrarlo? Oh, no, qui non funziona così, su Marte non ci perdiamo in simili frivolezze da bambini, non ne abbiamo tempo. È già fin troppo che i miei genitori abbiano concesso al ragazzo di cui sono innamorata di assistere ad una cosa così privata. No, va bene così, non ho nulla da recriminare. Anzi, ho ricevuto anche una seconda sorpresa, totalmente inaspettata. Ricordi che ti ho parlato della presenza della regina del pianeta Coronis e di due sue soldatesse? Bene, quando ho ripreso il mio posto al fianco di mio padre si sono fatte nuovamente avanti, inchinandosi più profondamente. La regina ha sollevato la testa e incontrato lo sguardo dei miei genitori.  
Quando ha parlato, la sua voce era sicura.  
«Vi porgo i miei omaggi, vostre maestà: King Ares, Queen Vesta e a voi Princess Mars. Siamo onorate di aver potuto assistere alla cerimonia di consegna del Mars Crystal, ne abbiamo potuto percepire la potenza in ogni istante siamo certe che non potesse essere affidato a persone più degne». Fece una pausa studiata, era un cerimoniale che chissà quante volte aveva ripetuto, dopo tutto, ma io, ancora non avevo dea di quello che sarebbe successo dopo.  
«Proprio per questo, potreste attirare attenzioni indesiderate e, benché sappia che persone della vostra tempra non abbiano bisogno di protezione, sarei onorata se voleste prendere i miei soldati C 99 e C 100 al vostro servizio come guardia personale, Princess. Sono le più valorose combattenti del mio esercito e sono certa che potrebbero diventare delle eccellenti guardiani per voi. All’occorrenza sanno essere molto discrete e non sfugge loro niente».  
A quel punto, lei ha fatto un paio di passi indietro e le due ragazze si sono inchinate, così ho potuto vederle meglio: hanno all’incirca la mia età,gli occhi di un intenso viola proprio come i miei e la pelle chiarissima. Hanno confermato le parole della loro sovrana, esprimendo la volontà di entrare al mio servizio. Le ho guardate e ho capito che quella era la cosa giusta, il mio cristallo, dentro di me, mi gridava che loro avrebbero reso il mio potere ancora più completo. Così l’ho invocato e ho investito la prima ragazza con la sua luce. E mentre lei veniva avvolta da un’aura viola, le parole mi sono uscite di bocca senza che potessi controllarle.  
«Da oggi e fino alla fine dei tempi, ti conferisco il potere di Phobos, satellite del nostro amato pianeta. Sarai la sua e la mia protettrice. Da questo momento, la tua vita è unita al cristallo e alla mia, fino alla fine dei tempi. Benvenuta, Sailor Phobos» conclusi, mentre lei veniva sollevata da terra e la sua divisa cambiava assumendo una colorazione violacea. Quindi, si è nuovamente inchinata.  
«Darò il massimo, Princess, per non farvi pentire di questa scelta». Dopodiché è stato il turno di quella che, in seguito, ho appreso fosse sua sorella. Le parole che ho usato sono state esattamente le stesse, ma lei è stata avvolta da una luce rossa e le ho conferito il potere di Deimos. Così, dopo aver dato il benvenuto anche a Sailor Deimos, e aver concluso la cerimonia, abbiamo dato a tutti il permesso di ritirarsi. E le mie due nuove guardiane hanno fatto qualcosa che mai mi sarei aspettata. Dopo aver ottenuto il permesso di congedarsi, sono diventate due corvi e hanno cominciato a volare intorno al palazzo, posandosi poi sulle mie spalle. A conclusione di tutto ho ottenuto il permesso di passare un po’ di tempo con Jaedite e lui mi ha tenuto stretta dicendomi di essere orgoglioso di me e che mio padre gli aveva fatto un grande onore permettendogli di assistere. Dopodiché gli ho gettato le braccia al collo e l’ho baciato e non abbiamo avuto bisogno di altre parole. E in pratica… ricordo poco altro dopo questo. Jade ha provato a dirmi qualcosa, ma non ero nelle condizioni di ascoltare altro, ero… colma. Di gioia, di esaltazione, di fierezza… e poi ho scorto in lontananza Phobos e Deimos e ho chiesto loro di raggiungerci. E così è finita che abbiamo trascorso il pomeriggio tutti e quattro insieme, fino al momento in cui non ci hanno chiamati per la cena. E ora dovrei andare a dormire, ma… non potevo. Non prima di aver raccontato tutto qui per avere un ricordo di questo giorno eccezionale. Non credo ne vivrò mai un’altra così meravigliosa.  
Ora però, è davvero il momento di chiudere e andare a prepararmi per la notte. Domani sarà un’altra lunga giornata.  
A presto.  
Mars.


	2. Princess Jupiter, 3 ottobre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora è il turno di Princess Jupiter, cosa racconterà al suo diario la futura sovrana di Giove? Dico solo che si parlerà di una certa Hanahaki, cosa sarà? Leggete e lo saprete

3 ottobre

Perché a me? Perché doveva succedere proprio a me una cosa del genere? Perché non è successa a Venus? Lei avrebbe risolto il problema in men che non si dica, in fondo tutti amano la Dea dell’amore! E invece no! Doveva capitare proprio a me!  
Ma tu, povero diario mio, che ti sorbisci da anni tutti i miei sconclusionati sfoghi, ti starai chiedendo di che cosa abbia da lamentarmi stavolta. E forse se fossi un essere umano te ne andresti anche, scocciato dal sentirmi lagnare di continuo.  
Stavolta, però ho una ragione più che valida: mi sono ammalata. Sei sconcertato, vero? Io sono una che non si ammala mai, specie da quando ho fatto voto di proteggere Serenity le classiche malattie non hanno più alcun effetto su di me. Ed è proprio questo il problema: la malattia che mi ha colpito è tutt’altro che classica. Circa una settimana fa, senza che ce ne fosse una ragione, ho cominciato ad espellere dalla bocca petali di fiori. Parlavo e ad ogni parola un petalo usciva dalla mia bocca. Erano grandi, piccoli, bianchi, rossi rosa, gialli, di ogni tipo esistente nell’universo. All’inizio uscivano solo ogni tanto, poi hanno cominciato ad essere più frequenti e i miei genitori, che all’inizio credevano allo scherzo di qualche buontempone, hanno cominciato a preoccuparsi seriamente. E a dirla tutta, anch’io. Così abbiamo preso la situazione in mano e abbiamo contattato svariati medici che però non sono riusciti a comprendere quale potesse esserne la causa né, tantomeno, cosa fare per curarla e farla sparire. E poi un giorno è arrivato un medico da Mercurio, il pianeta della conoscenza, dove sono molto avanti con questo genere di cose e ha finalmente dato un nome alla mia condizione. L’ha chiamata Hanahaki, la malattia del mal d’amore. Dice che viene quando si ama qualcuno senza essere corrisposti. Mio padre si è infuriato, lo ha chiamato “ciarlatano dei miei stivali” e lo ha cacciato, sostenendo che io sono una guerriera, che so esattamente qual è il mio dovere e che mai mi innamorerei perché questo mi distrarrebbe dal mio dovere principale: difendere Serenity e il Silver Millennium. Non ho avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo, l’ultima cosa che vorrei è deluderlo ma… purtroppo temo che il medico avesse ragione: lui sapeva esattamente di cosa stava parlando….  
È successo tutto otto giorni fa… forse molto di più, in realtà… cominciamo dall’inizio, è meglio.  
Serenity è sempre stata la più fortunata di noi: dal suo palazzo, sulla Luna, si gode una vista mozzafiato e lei se la gusta, permettendo anche a noi di ammirare quello spettacolo. La cosa che più ama è la Terra, che illumina tutto coi suoi riflessi bluastri. E da quando Endymion le ha permesso di andarci ogni volta che vuole, ne approfitta spudoratamente, soprattutto quando sa che si troverà lì anche il suo adorato Adonis. E questo è successo anche ultimamente: era scappata di nuovo e stavolta è toccato a me andare a recuperarla mentre le altre facevano in modo che sua madre non si accorgesse di nulla. Non mi è mai dispiaciuto dover scendere, come neanche alle altre: da quando abbiamo conosciuto Endymion e i suoi generali, ogni scusa è buona per incontrarsi. Ognuna di noi si è innamorata perdutamente di uno di loro. Venus è stata la più coraggiosa di tutte noi, da questo punto di vista: un giorno è andata da Kunzite e gli ha detto apertamente che le piaceva. Poi è stata la volta di Mars: Jaedite ha preso il coraggio a due mani e le ha chiesto di cominciare ad uscire con lui. Lei non gli ha risposto: gli è saltata al collo e l’ha baciato. E sono certa che anche Mercury e Zoisite siano una coppia, anche se sono talmente riservati e discreti che una persona qualunque avrebbe molte difficoltà ad accorgersene. Io però non lo sono e conosco Mercury quasi come me stessa e ho notato come i suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti di Zoisite siano diventati molto più affettuosi e molto meno rigidi e distaccati.  
E io? Beh… io dalla prima volta che l’ho visto sono perdutamente innamorata di Nephrite. E tu lo sai perfettamente, le tue pagine sono piene dei miei deliri su di lui, delle mie osservazioni su quanto sia bello, alto, forte, affascinante e… assolutamente meraviglioso. Vorrei tanto essere coraggiosa come Venus, rischiare e chiedergli se gli va di diventare il mio fidanzato. Ho fatto un sacco di prove davanti allo specchio,nella mia mente ogni volta che ci provavo ricevevo una risposta positiva e anche nei miei sogni andava tutto bene, sempre. Eppure… ogni volta che sto per farmi avanti la paura mi gela e mi tiro indietro. Se lo sapessero le mie amiche mi prenderebbero in giro a vita: sono sempre la più coraggiosa quando si tratta di affrontare qualche pericolo, sono la più alta e la più forte fisicamente e le ho sempre protette tutte senza problemi…. eppure, nelle questioni di cuore sono la meno audace. Proprio questa consapevolezza, alla fine mi aveva dato il coraggio di cui sentivo di avere bisogno e, otto giorni fa, scendendo sulla Terra, ero decisa a prendere da parte Nephrite e dichiararmi. Avevo perfino incontrato Endymion e approfittato per chiedergli dove fosse il suo generale e avuta l’informazione, mi ero diretta al giardino delle rose per incontrarlo e fargli una sorpresa. Solo che… era stato lui a farla a me: giunta in prossimità del giardino lo avevo sentito parlare a bassa voce con una ragazza e… avvicinandomi d’un tratto non ho sentito più alcun suono. Allora ho guardato, convinta che lei fosse andata via… e invece non solo erano insieme, ma si stavano baciando!!!! Ti rendi conto? Una damina insignificante era riuscita a conquistarlo, e questo significava che io non solo avevo fallito, ma che mi ero anche illusa, che in realtà non mi amava! Sono scappata di corsa, senza dire niente a nessuno, ho acciuffato Sere e siamo tornate appena in tempo per evitare che sua madre la scoprisse. Poi ho accampato una scusa e sono tornata qui a palazzo dove, non appena giunta in camera mia, sono scoppiata a piangere. E poco dopo, il primo petalo è uscito dalle mie labbra.  
E dopo quel momento non hanno più smesso di uscire. Quindi sì, è probabile che il dottore abbia ragione e il mio sia mal d’amore, legato al fatto di non essere ricambiata. E non so proprio come farò ad uscirne, come mi libererò da questa dannata malattia. Ho sentito i miei genitori dire che sono fortunata a possedere i miei poteri, che questi rallentano il decorso della malattia, altrimenti sarei già morta.  
Adesso, però… sento un po’ di trambusto di là… è arrivato qualcuno e sta camminando in direzione delle mie stanze. Per favore, no… non un altro medico con qualche rimedio assurdo….

  
Alla fine, non era un altro medico. Era Nephrite. A quanto sembra, mia madre ha raccontato a Queen Serenity della mia indisposizione e lei lo ha detto a sua figlia. E Sere ha parlato con Endymion e lui ha parlato con Nephrite e… insomma, c’è stato un po’ di effetto valanga e lui è venuto qui ed era sinceramente preoccupato. Mi ha chiesto chi mi avesse fatto soffrire a quel modo, di dirglielo, che lui non avrebbe esitato a fargliela pagare e a fargli passare le pene dell’infermo. A me è venuto da ridere, ridevo come una pazza e piangevo e singhiozzavo petali a velocità supersonica, al punto che temevo di morire soffocata. Alla fine però sono riuscita a calmarmi e ho sbottato, confessandogli che era lui il mio problema e che se voleva prendersela con qualcuno doveva farlo con se stesso perché era stato lui a snobbarmi. E poi gli dissi di tornare pure dalla sua ragazza, che di sicuro lo stava aspettando. E fu quello il momento in cui si chiarì tutto: Lui mi afferrò per le spalle chiedendomi “quale ragazza?” più e più volte. Litigammo, io ero davvero convinta che lui facesse il finto tonto ma poi , finalmente ci chiarimmo. E a quel punto lui mi abbracciò e mi confessò che quella ragazza non era stata importante per lui, che erano stati insieme giusto per un paio di settimane, ma che in realtà ero io ad aver preso il suo cuore da tempo, ma che non aveva fatto nessun tentativo nel timore che lo respingessi e usava le altre ragazze come distrazioni per non pensare troppo. Non è stato per niente carino sentirgli dire quest’ultima cosa ma… il resto è stato esattamente quello di cui avevo bisogno per stare meglio. E quando mi ha sollevato il mento e ha posato le sue labbra sulle mie mi è sembrato quasi di volare e mi sono stretta a lui come se fosse la mia unica ragione di vita. Inutile dire che quando ci siamo separati un ultimo petalo di rosa è uscito dalla mia bocca… e poi più nulla. Abbiamo guardato quel piccolo petalo come un tesoro: abbiamo deciso che d’ora in poi, le rose rosa saranno il simbolo del nostro amore, dopodiché abbiamo suggellato la nostra promessa con un bacio, il secondo di una lunga, lunghissima serie. E questo è tutto: di certo mai avrei immaginato che potesse andare così per me. Per fortuna però sono stata smentita e non potrei esserne più felice. Non vedo l’ora di raccontare tutto a Sere e alle altre!


End file.
